An Ocean of Dreams
by iloveromance
Summary: An impromptu diversion en route to Seattle after a trip to Oregon with David and Niles makes Daphne realize just how much she loves her husband and son, and how much she is loved in return.


_**This story was inspired by the wonderful stories "Dreams" by crazysockmonkeys and "Love's True Visions" by Kristen3!**_

Resting her head against the back of the seat, Daphne smiled contentedly; the scenery taking second place to the cloudless sky and vivid sunshine. It was a perfect day.

Niles reached out and touched her cheek. "You certainly are, my love."

She blushed, amazed that she still hadn't gotten used to her husband's compliments. And in response, she took his hand and kissed him palm, lovingly stroking it with her fingertips. If she closed her eyes, she could still remember the day in Frasier's kitchen when she'd tended to his burned hand.

"That was a wonderful moment, wasn't it?"

In stunned amazement, she turned to Niles; unable to believe that he'd just read her mind. Perhaps her psychic abilities had rubbed off on him.

"How did you know what I was thinking about?"

"Because I think about that moment all the time." He replied. "If only Frasier hadn't dismissed my curiosity the way he did, we would have been together much earlier than-."

Her fingertips stopped him from speaking.

"None of that matters now, Sweetheart. What matters is that we're together now, and we have a perfect reminder of our love, asleep in the back seat."

She turned and stared lovingly at their 2 1/2 year old son, who was indeed fast asleep.

"But I was thinking about something else as well."

"What?"

"How beautiful the Oregon coast is."

"Not as beautiful as the angel sitting beside me."

Her heart melted once more and she found it extremely difficult not to kiss him deeply. But she would quench her desire for him at a more appropriate time.

Instead she kissed his hand once more and stared at David, who looked so peaceful that it was hard not to pick him up and hug him. It was best to let him sleep.

He'd had the time of his life on their weekend trip to Oregon. It was his first such adventure and he'd been absolutely mesmerized by the vibrant city, where he explored the Children's Museum, the zoo and the many parks and toy stores that were scattered throughout their journey.

Daphne looked out the window once more, stunned that the sunset had become even more beautiful and she longed to see it up close.

"Niles, I know we have an agenda to keep but can we please make an unscheduled stop?"

Niles looked at her like she was crazy and her heart sank a tiny bit.

"I know it's not something we normally do, but David's never seen the ocean. Just... forget I even asked. It will be dark by the time we get home and I know you have to go to work in the morning."

Wordlessly he drove on, and to Daphne's surprise, put on his signal to turn off at the next exit. Soon they were headed down Hwy 101 where the road began to narrow.

When she realized where they were, her heart soared with love. Right before her eyes was the most beautiful ocean she'd ever seen.

"Oh Niles..."

He drove until they came to Hideaway Beach, a vibrant but small beach on the outskirts of town. They found a parking place near the entrance and although she hated to wake her sleeping son, she couldn't let him miss this perfect moment.

"Come on Sweetheart. Mommy's sorry to wake you but I promise it will be worth it."

Carrying David in her arms along with a tote bag, she took Niles' hand and they walked toward the beach.

The roar of the ocean seemed to be calling them and it only increased her enthusiasm. But when they were finally on the sand, she stopped and stared; her heart on her chest.

"Oh Niles..." She said again. "I haven't been to the ocean since I was a girl. Can we go? I used to dream about playing in the waves with me child someday."

Niles smiled and kissed her. "Of course you can."

"I love you..." She said, holding him close. "There's a restroom over there. I'll just get myself changed-and David too."

"All right, I"ll wait here."

"Why don't you find a spot to put our things and I'll be back in a few minutes."  
Excitement raced through her as she kissed Niles once more and carried David to the restroom. Minutes later they emerged wearing their swimsuits, and judging by the look on Niles' face, he approved.

"What do you think?" She asked, twirling around playfully in an effort to show off her newest purchase. "I wanted to surprise you, but if you don't like it I'll take it back. It was a little more than I wanted to spend, but it fit like a dream and-."

"You look stunning, Daphne. And you're right. It does fit like a dream, because trust me I'll be dreaming of you all night."

With David still in her arms, she went to Niles and kissed him deeply.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. And I promise we won't be long. I just wanted to spend a little time in the water with my son."

Niles watched as Daphne and David hurried toward the water, where she took off his shoes laughing as he walked around in the sand. It was so new to him but the feeling of the sand on his bare feet seemed to excite him and he began to run until Daphne picked him up and twirled him around, laughing even more.

"I want Daddy to play!" David yelled. "Come on Daddy!"

Daphne looked at Niles who was busy adjusting the towels into a perfect position in the sand. This had to be uncomfortable for him, but she knew that he was only thinking of their son and she hoped that he knew how much David loved his first trip to the ocean.

"Daddy's tired, so he's going to stay and watch our stuff for us on the sand, okay? But you and I can play for as long as we want to."

"I want Daddy to play, too!"

"Oh sweetheart, I know you, do but Daddy's tired. He's driven us a long way and I think it's best if we just let him rest. Now come on, and I'll show you how to jump over the waves."

She looked back, dismayed to find that Niles was gone, most likely having retreated to the car for a nap. She couldn't blame him at all but a small part of her wished that she didn't have to disappoint her son, by telling him that his father wouldn't be joining them.

But David's disappointment seemed to be short lived as he laughed and splashed in the water.

Suddenly, David stopped and pointed; his mouth open in surprise. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Her heart went out to him, for he wanted so much for Niles to join them and she knelt down to kiss David's cheek.

"My darling, I know you want your daddy to join us, but why don't we just try to enjoy our time together. Just because Daddy's not here doesn't mean that he doesn't love us both very much."

"He certainly does."

She turned in surprise to find Niles standing before her, wearing a t-shirt and a pair of blue swim trunks.

"Niles... what are you doing here? I thought-."

"I wanted to surprise you. And do you really think I'd let my wife and child enjoy playing in the beach without me?"

"But-."

He blushed and looked down at his swim trunks and t-shirt that read _Hideaway Beach_.

"Oh these? Well, it turns out there is a store right around the corner that sells such items in case anyone forgot them. Ingenious idea, if you ask me!"

Suddenly filled with even more happiness, Daphne laughed.

"You look very handsome."

"And you..." Keeping a close eye on his son, Niles pulled Daphne into his arms and kissed her deeply. "...are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

Tears slid down her cheeks and she kissed him once more. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now let's have some fun with our son before it gets too dark."

The three of them returned to the water where, to Daphne's amazement, Niles was soon splashing and playing along with his son. And even more surprising (and completely wonderful) was the way he grabbed Daphne and spun her around.

They fell onto the sand, laughing like children and even David seemed to find his parent's spontaneity entertaining. And then making no effort to get up, Niles pulled Daphne into his arms, kissing her as the waves crashed over them.

All too soon David seemed to be tiring out and Daphne took him into the restroom to change him.

"All right, we're ready to go, Darling. Did you want to get changed as well? I'm sure you're uncomfortable with sand all over you."

Niles kissed her once more and grabbed his clothes. "I'll be right back, my love."

Daphne sat on the towels, stroking David's back. The child was worn out once more, and she knew that he'd sleep soundly for the duration of their trip.

Niles returned, wearing his regular close, but to Daphne's surprise, his pant legs were rolled up and he was barefoot. It was such an unusual sight that she laughed.

"Niles, what are you wearing? I thought we were going to leave."

"We can if you want to but I thought you'd want to stay and watch this beautiful sunset."

He sat down beside her on the towels and wrapped a blanket around their shoulders; while David slept soundly in front of them.

It was truly a picture-perfect moment.

As she leaned against Niles' chest, the sky became more and more beautiful as the sun met the horizon. Streaks in a rainbow of beautiful colors emerged before her eyes.

"This is... the most wonderful thing you could have done for me... and for David." She said, unable to keep her tears from falling. "You've made our son so happy..."

"What about you?" He teased.

She touched his face and kissed him deeply.

"You always make me happy, Niles. Every moment that you're with me, I'm the happiest person in the world."

They kissed again and when David began to stir, she knew that the moment would soon be a memory.

"We should go, although I don't want to. I want to stay like this forever."

Niles drew her closer and kissed her cheek. "I know, my love. I feel the same way. But as romantic as this is, I can't help but wish we were in our own bed, making new memories as I show you how much I love you."

"That sounds wonderful." Daphne said, sighing at the blissful image.

She pulled out of his arms and began to gather their things. Niles carefully reached for David and with their bags in tow, they headed for the car.

"Niles, why don't you put David in his car seat and get him buckled up? I'll be right there."

"Something wrong, my love?"

"No... I won't be long. Just a minute or so."

"All right. But are you sure you're okay?"

She squeezed his hand and smiled.

"I'm more than okay."

When Niles was gone, she walked back to the beach and stood at the shore, letting the water rush over her feet. Then she looked back at their car, where the man who had made her dreams come true in ten-fold was waiting with their precious son.

The ocean sunset certainly was beautiful... but it was nothing compared to how beautiful Niles and David were to her.

And as a rush of love filled her, she hurried back to the car, anxious to be with the husband and son she loved more than life itself.

**THE END**


End file.
